Fusion (Johnny Muse)
HISTORY Early life. Real Name: Jonathan Alexander Muse Age (Before Mutation): 25 born in England, Johnny was highly intelligent and gifted as a child and adult. He sailed through primary school, and did very well in his GCSE's with 9 A*'s and 2 A's (2 A's in English, his weakest subject). He loved engineering, nuclear physics and particle physics. he studies chemistry, physics and engineering for A-levels. also, he nearly broke the world record at 17 for the 100M sprint, with 10.1 seconds Moving To America Johnny moved to Massachusetts, where he studied nuclear particle engineering at MIT. That Christmas, he bought himself a new PS3 slim, where he became addicted to video games. He bought himself nearly every game console and game, due to his high paying job. He sailed through his Ph.D, while becoming amazing at most video games (Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 being his favourites). He then got a job at MIT teaching nuclear physics and engineering. THE PROBLEM When Johnny found out that the newly restored chernobyl power plant (a setting from a mission in Call of Duty 4) was holding tours, Johnny entered the competition and won. While he was there, a piece of radioactive cobalt fell down and came in contact with his skin, causing a mutation where microwave background radiation reacted with a special protein in his cells and caused a 3-kiloton nuclear explosion, killing the other people in the building. Running away Feeling guilty, he WALKED all the way from Massachusetts to Phoenix, Arizona (over 2500 miles), ignoring anyone along the way that talked to him. He stopped off in a diner to eat something in Colorado springs, maintaining as little human contact as he could. While there, a man (later identified as Mickey McDouche) started a brawl with him. While fighting, Johnny went to punch Mickey in the face, but his hand went into Mickey's head... his hand then solidified and he ripped a hole in Mickey's head. Johnny dropped to the floor and sat in a pool of Mickey's blood, horrified with what he had done. He eventually made it to Phoenix, where his uncle (formerly The Phoenix) taught him how to use and control his powers. He began to fight crime as "Fusion". he met Jane Astley (The ??????), where they fell in love and got married. POWERS & ABILITIES Molecular Density Control (MDC): Johnny can control the shape, spacing, size, and colour of his atoms and cells, allowing for camouflague, invisibility, intangibility, shape shifting and changing his density-he can make his body as hard as diamond. Strength: The harder he makes his muscles, the stronger he becomes, at peak being able to lift 1000 tonnes. Immortality: the mutation caused him to stop aging, and stopped him being hurt by conventional means (Eg dehydration). This is why he was able to walk to Arizona without dying of water loss. Spontaneous Thermo-Nuclear Explosion (STNE): Johnny can make a special protein in his stomach that reacts with the microwave background radiation and cause a Thermo-Nuclear explosion of his choice of size and direction. he can make a tiny explosion in a single direction to vaporize individual people, or a huge explosion (up to 550 megatons) that can obliterate anything in the surrounding area. Vacuum: he can survive in the vacuum of space, or without oxygen, for up to 8 years in a hibernative state. WEAKNESSES Cobalt: his powers can be weakened if he comes into contact with cobalt. EM Fields: he cannot activate a STNE if he is in an electromagnetic field. Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Teachers Category:Density Shifting Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Size Changing Category:Camouflage Category:Invisibility Category:Super Strength Category:Immortality Category:Body Control Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Explosion Creation Category:Space Survival Category:Self-Sustenance